


Change of Heart (Oh Yeah, and Gender Too)

by Writingfangirlforhire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, M/M, fem!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingfangirlforhire/pseuds/Writingfangirlforhire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The adventures of Draco Malfoy (after being turned into a girl) in which Ron Weasley is forced into helping him(/her) into fooling ALL of Hogwarts until he can be cured. But, in the end, will Draco want to be cured?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you actually read this (I typically don't when I'm reading) then I should tell you that Harry Potter and the other characters are not my own. They belong to JK Rowling. I will also tell you that if you enjoy this, I have other works on Fanfiction.Net under "Writing Fangirl for hire." It's mostly SPN fics, but I've got others. So please go check that out. I also have a Tumblr. " of-the-intelligent-predilection " which is assuredly mostly nerd stuff.

Draco Malfoy woke up in a dark cave, it was very cold, and.... he felt weird, and he couldn't remember what had happened. Groggily, he slowly stood up and- wait a minute, there was something missing.... down under. His hand immediately went to his crotch and discovered that he was missing something very important. He also felt a weight on his chest. That was the next place he was feeling.  
“Shit,” a female voice said, “What? No. This is impossible!”  
Draco felt all over again, and he- she gave a very small, very female, squeak.  
“Impossible. Merlin, this is so impossible,” she said. Finally she looked around and saw the light. As she started slowly walking towards the entrance of the cave, she realized that her male clothes were two big as the pants started riding down her ass. As she finally was able to see around her, she saw delicate, pale fingers that were most definitely female. Her skinny, female arms were dirty and scratched; her sleeves, too big and ripped, and there was blood. She hurried towards the light and followed the blood on her shirt. As she stepped out of the cave, blinking into the sun, she made a quick assessment of how injured she was. Hole's in her shirt and pants revealed scratches, very few of them actually bleeding, but one, on her abdomen, was a nasty gash. She touched it gingerly and hissed at the pain.  
“Merlin that hurts.”  
“Hallo?” a male voice called out, it sounded familiar. She almost groaned when she figured out who it was.  
“Oi, are you okay? It's bloody cold out, you're not wearing enough-” Ron Weasley asked when he got closer to her. Then he noticed the dirt and the blood.  
“Bloody hell.... what happened?” He quickly hurried over to her. She hissed at him and yanked her arm away when he grabbed it.  
“I'm fine,” she growled.  
“Obviously not. What are you doing out here? I'm Ron Weasley.”  
So he didn't recognize her?  
“I don't.... I don't know. I forget what happened,” She said, not looking at him. He reached up and touched her head and she gasped from the pain.  
“Well I wouldn't expect you to remember anything with a nasty bump like that on your head. You're a Slytherin, what are you doing in the Forest? Do you need my coat?”  
“I told you, I don't know. And I'm fine.”  
“You don't remember anything?”  
“Dammit Weasel, if I say I don't know that means I don't know,” Draco growled. Ron seemed taken aback, the wheels in his head seemed to be turning.  
“Wait.... Draco? How the hell did you become a girl!?”  
“By a curse from Merlin or something. I. Don't. Know. Okay?” She knew she sounded a bit whiny but she didn't really care. Ron touched her shoulder like she was about to fall apart. She was so tired, but she still managed to jerk away a bit.  
“You're injured.”  
“Thank you for stating the obvious, Weasel.”  
“Hey, don't snap at me,” Ron said, defensively, putting his hands up, “I'm trying to help.”  
“I don't need your help,” she sneered, “I can take care of myself.” Ron snorted and leaned back.  
“Oh that's obvious Malfoy, real obvious.”  
Draco pouted a bit before sticking her nose in the air.  
“I don't need this from a muggle lov- Agh!” she was saying as she walked forward and stepped on a rock that rolled out from under her foot. She fell hard on her ass and felt her ankle pop.  
“Damn,” She moaned after she recovered from her shock of how hard she landed.  
“I don't need your help, Weasel, I can take care of myself,” Ron mocked in a terrible girly voice. The tears in Draco's eyes weren't from Ron's mocking, she wasn't that low, but from how the jarring of landing on her ass hurt her head. Combined with all the bruises and scratches all over and her newly hurt ankle, she somehow couldn't stop herself from crying. Which hurt too, causing her to cry even more.  
“Hey,” Ron said, with surprising gentleness considering that each considered the other their “enemy”, he immediately took off his coat and put it over her shoulders, “You don't need to cry about it. What hurts?”  
“I-I'm f-”  
“I swear to Dumbledore's beard, if you say that you're fine I will leave you here and spread the word that Draco Malfoy was turned into a girl and can't even get back to the School,” Ron snapped. This stopped Draco's crying a bit.  
“I think I twisted my ankle, my head hurts, I-I am having pain in my stomach.... and it feels like I got ran over by a truck. Please don't tell anybody that I'm, well.... me.”  
“Did Draco Malfoy just say please to a Weasley?”  
“Yes, don't make me regret it,” Draco said tiredly.  
“All right,” Ron said, there was a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth.  
“Go ahead and fucking grin, you smug bastard, the great Draco Malfoy was reduced to being girl and begging a Weasley to help her. You deserve to gloat at least a little bit,” She grumbled. Ron smiled, but it wasn't smug or particularly mean, it was kind of a gentle smile. A nice smile.  
“Miss Malfoy, may I assist you to the nurse?” Ron asked. Draco glared at him, pouting, but her resolve to hate him for this was soon broken by pain. She groaned and her head swam. Ron didn't wait any longer to pick his supposed enemy up and carry her, bridal style, back through the big Forest, towards Hogwarts. His coat covering her.  
Despite the bumpy terrain and Ron's less than graceful gate, Draco fell asleep with her head buried into his shoulder.  
***  
It created quite a buzz to see Ron Weasley, coatless in winter, carry in a bloody and dirty girl wearing his coat. Her filthy blonde hair fell in front of her face, hiding who it was, but that made people talk even more.  
With the help of a third year Hufflepuff, Ron managed to get to the nurse before sending the third year off to find Snape, he'd need to know. After laying Draco down on the bed, Ron sat and waited.  
Madame Pomfrey woke her up.  
“You're quite beat up dear. What's your name?”  
“Draco Malfoy,” Draco replied tiredly.  
“Excuse me?”  
“I'm Draco Malfoy, something happened, and now I'm a girl and I'm in pain.”  
“I'm not-” Pomfrey started.  
“It's her- him. Malfoy,” Ron said.  
At that moment, Snape came in.  
“What's the meaning of this Mr. Weasley?” He asked.  
“I found Draco in the... in the Forest, looking like this. Well, almost, he-she didn't twist her ankle until after I found her-him.”  
“Mr. Malfoy?”  
“Yes Professor?”  
“What happened?”  
“I don't know. I don't even remember why I was out in Forest, but suddenly I woke up in a cave like this. Then, after I'd reached the mouth of the cave, Weasel found me and help bring me back.”  
“You.... you have an um- you're sure that you're completely.... female?”  
“As sure as I can be without changing clothes.”  
“Nurse?”  
“Ankle isn't actually twisted, just rolled, it will be painful for a while but will heal pretty quickly. Several scratches, a few lacerations, lots of scars, scabs, and cauterized wounds, quite a bit of bruising.... and congratulations, it's a girl. Here are some potions to help with the pain and the healing process. If you grow any more appendages, notify me at once.”  
“But how long will I be a girl? Can't you reverse it?” Draco asked worriedly.  
“I can't, it seems to be a pretty powerful spell Miss Malfoy. And I'm afraid that, until we find some way to break it, you're just going to have to deal with it.”  
“I can't let them know that it's me like this! I'll never live it down, it will haunt me forever! I'll be ruined if my father hears about this!”  
“We'll make you into someone else,” Ron said absentmindedly.  
“Oh really? And how is that supposed to work?” Draco asked irritated.  
“Lucius Malfoy just discovered that you- or Draco- has a half-sister. It was an accident.”  
“No!” Draco said with horror, “that's impossible! That would never happen. We can't ruin my family's reputation!”  
“Yes because the world is going to stop because an evil pureblood did it with someone who wasn't his evil wife.”  
“No.”  
“A cousin then.”  
“I don't-”  
“What do you want to do Malfoy!? Everybody knows that they don't let girls your age into Hogwarts without connection.”  
“Fine. A cousin....” Draco growled.  
“Well,” Snape said, “I'll talk to the Ministry and we'll see what they can do. For now, since I do believe it would be a wise decision to keep your identity a secret, we will call you Alexandra. I think it would be pertinent not to associate with any of your old friends, so I suggest staying away from the Slytherins...”  
“So where am I supposed to stay? What if somebody asks where I'm from?”  
“I'll arrange for you to stay in Gryffindor with Mr. Weasley since he's the only student who knows who you actually are, and-”  
“What! I can't stay in Gryffindork with the Weasel! I have standards!”  
“Yeah, don't I get a say in this too?” Ron asked crossing his arms.  
Snape sighed and rolled his eyes.  
“Listen you two, this isn't going to be pleasant, but until we can get you back to normal Malfoy, Mr. Weasley is your new best friend. Weasley, it's now your job to make sure that nobody learns anything about who Alexandra really is. Make up a story about why she's here instead of Draco, take care of her, and make sure that she doesn't try to spend time with her Slytherin friends or anybody who knows her well enough to identify her. How did you identify her by the way? She doesn't exactly look a lot like her male self.”  
“The way she talked to me,” Ron said, glancing at Draco out of the corner of his eyes, “her attitude.”  
“Alright then. Miss Malfoy, you are to do everything possible not to be like Draco. You're a completely different person now. Act nice, act unsure, act like you don't know anybody and you aren't spoiled rich. Do everything in your power not to be Draco.”  
“But I-”  
“That includes talking back.”  
“Bu-”  
“And insulting people.”  
“I-”  
“And just being anything like Draco except for intelligence wise.”  
Draco sighed.  
“Now, as I previously said, I'll arrange for you and Weasley to stay together or at least in adjacent rooms. We can't have you sharing a room with some girl and suddenly turning into a boy overnight. I'll see if the Ministry can figure out how to reverse this, if it will run out, or if you're just stuck like this.”  
“And please ask them to try not to let my father know,” Draco interrupted. Snape sighed, annoyed.  
“Of course. Now get some female clothes and get cleaned up. Dinner will be soon and I will assume that both of you will need some. And remember, you, as in Alexandra, have never been to Hogwarts before,” Snape said before slipping out of the room.  
“Here dear I can give you some non-house-specific clothes,” Madame Pomfrey offered.  
“Thank you,” Draco sighed tiredly.  
Ron was rubbing his temples.  
“What do you have a headache for? I'm the one who has to deal with being a bloody girl,” Draco snapped at him. Ron opened his mouth to reply but closed it and smirked.  
“What?”  
“Do you think that if this takes a while, you'll get periods?”  
“Excuse me?”  
“Well you're a girl now, girls get periods. You know, their woman cycle? I wonder if you'll get one of those, I hear they’re a bloody mess,” Ron said. Draco's already pale face went white.  
“Oh I hope not. I think I'd rather die!”  
“Oh it's horrible dealing with a girl on her cycle too. Moody, always wanting chocolate, it's terrible really.”  
“How do you know so much about this stuff?”  
“I have a sister remember? I had to deal with a lot of grief.”  
“I just realized I don't know how to do anything as a girl,” Draco said. She was looking scared.  
“Lucky for you, I grew up with a very uninhibited sister. I guess I can help you,” Ron offered. Draco gave him a look somewhere in between embarrassed and grateful. Her cheeks pinked.  
“Thank you,” She said again for the second time in just a few minutes.  
At that moment the nurse came back in with a pile of clothes.  
“Here you are dear. Pick whatever you want.”  
Then she left.  
Draco shifted through the pile of clothes.  
“Merlin, she has bad taste in clothes,” she muttered holding up a pastel, flower shirt.  
“What the hell is that?” Ron asked standing up and grabbing something out of the pile, “Oh dear Merlin.”  
“What? What is it?” Draco asked as Ron started chuckling. Ron turned and showed it to her, it was a thong that was a terrifying shade of pink.  
“Oh I am not wearing that!” Draco announced with a laughed.  
“You never know Malfoy, it could possibly look good on you,” Ron laughed, throwing it at her. Draco continued laughing and threw it back.  
“In your dreams Weasley.”  
“Ha! Only in your dreams would that be in my dreams.”  
Draco laughed and picked something up.  
“What do you think Weasel?” She made pouty face and modeled a hideously purple dress.  
“That one would be in my night mares,” Ron said with a laugh before turning back to the pile of clothes.  
“What do you think about this?” he asked turning and holding a mint colored skirt at his waist.  
“Looks great on you Ron, you should dress in drag more often,” Draco found herself joking.  
“I was asking for you, annoying git.”  
“I think I might actually like that one,” Draco admitted, taking it from him and holding it against her.  
“It'll make you look less pale I think,” Ron said with a shrug, but he was smiling, “Oh here, that will look great with the pink thong.”  
“Eh I think the color clashes....”  
“Ha not as much as this would,” Ron tossed Draco an orange colored shirt.  
“Ugh no.”  
“Oh here's something,” Ron commented, pulling out a white blouse that had a tiny, soft pink flower pattern on it. He held it in front of him, towards Draco and closed one eye.  
“This would work with that mint skirt I think.”  
“Let’s call it plan B,” Draco said, not arguing, but showing her dislike.  
“Okay.”  
They sorted through the rest of the pile of clothes, mostly quiet except for a few, “how about this”.  
Finally they settled on some faded grey jeans, a mint blouse that didn't match the previous mint skirt, a jacket, a pair of moccasins, and a white sports bra and underwear.  
Draco went to shower in room off to the side and Ron cleaned himself up a bit from carrying the filthy girl.  
“Um.... Ron?” Draco called out. Ron sighed.  
“Yes?”  
“How do I work the bra?”  
“Merlin,” Ron muttered under his breath, “What Malfoy, I'd imagine that you've probably taken some bras off in your time.”  
“Um not exactly.”  
“Just.... it’s a sports bra right? Just slip it on. Put your arms through the arm holes and your head through the head hole and make sure your breasts are contained.”  
“This is rather uncomfortable.”  
“Just get it over with.”  
“I don't think I did this right.... Ron?”  
“No. Just. No.”  
“I think I need help,” Draco said, she sounded uncomfortable. Ron sighed a heavy, “why me” sigh.  
“Okay. Um, just face the wall,” Ron said, “I'm opening up the door,” Ron did so and peaked through one eye carefully. Draco was facing the wall in just white underwear and a twisted bra. Ron tried not to look for too long at her well-formed arse, and studied the bra situation.  
“Merlin, Draco,” Ron muttered, “Okay, you need to take the bra off.”  
“WHAT?”  
“That sounded wrong. Sorry. It's just that you have it twisted. Take it off and throw it back to me,” Ron ordered.  
Draco slowly did what she was asked and soon she was only wearing underwear. Her wet blonde hair stuck to the middle of her back.  
Ron untwisted the bra.  
“Okay. Um....”  
“Just show me how to do it,” she said irritably, “But hand me my towel first.”  
Ron did and Draco wrapped it around herself.  
“Okay,” she said, turning around, “How does it go?”  
“Uh this is where your head goes in,” Ron said pointing that out, “and here's the arm holes. This is the front and this little elastic bit goes under your breasts. So you slip it on over your head-”  
“Show me.”  
Ron stopped.  
“Excuse me?”  
“Show me.”  
“What?”  
“How to put it on,” Draco said, then she realized that he was waiting for something else, “please.”  
Ron set the bra down and took off his shirt. Draco watched shamelessly as he did this, catching some glimpses of his toned abdomen.  
“So,” Ron said, facing her, holding his arms out in front of him, “You start by sticking your hands into the arm holes through here, and you move it up to where you can stick your head in and then you pull it down on your chest like this,” Ron demonstrated, he looked ridiculous but he quickly took it off as to not stretch it out.  
“Here you go,” He handed it back to her. She smiled at him, turned around, and put the bra on.  
“Thank you. That feels better.”  
“Okay, well I'm gonna go so that you can, uh, finish dressing.”  
Ron waited outside the door, impatiently. Just as Draco walked back out to where Ron was waiting, Dinner time started.  
“Remember,” Ron muttered to her as they left the nurse, “you don't know where anything is, you've never been here before.”  
Draco nodded and looked around her in fake wonder as she allowed Ron to lead her to the Great Hall. As soon as they walked in, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny immediately surrounded them.  
“Ron! Where have you been?” “Who’s that?” “I've barely seen you all day!” The three of them all chattered at him. Ron glanced over at Draco who was gritting her jaw trying not to make a “Draco” comment.  
“Hey guys, I was just.... out, and I found this girl. And I've been busy. We've been at the nurse's. For obvious reasons,” he said, motioning to the scratches on Draco's face.  
“Hi,” Ginny said sweetly to Draco, “I'm Ginny Weasley, I'm Ron's sister. And you are?”  
“Alexandra.”  
“Hermione Granger. Do you have a last name Alexandra?”  
Draco looked at Ron then down at her shoes.  
“Malfoy. I understand that none of you are very fond of my cousin Draco,” She said quietly. Ron placed his hand on her back, gently. The other three had visibly tensed at those names.  
“No, none of us could exactly call Draco Malfoy a friend,” Ginny said as gently as she could.  
“But I'm sure that we could be friends with you. I'm Harry Potter.”  
“Oh.... Draco especially dislikes you. He told me to try not to associate with you if I want him to ever talk with me again,” Draco said, hoping that maybe he'd take the hint, which was layered under shyness, to leave her alone.  
“Eh, Ferret's just blowing hot air,” Ginny said with a smile, taking hold of Harry's hand, “I'm sure that he doesn't mean anything by it. Although, if you're seriously concerned, we can always tell Harry to go away.”  
Draco thought to herself that she'd rather have them all go away, including Ron, but she forced a small smile.  
“I'm sure it's fine. As long as he doesn't get me infected with goodness or something,” she said. Ron chuckled.  
“Alexandra, you're hanging with the dream team of goodness and idiocy,” he said, “They're the goodness, and I'm the idiocy.”  
“Oh but you've been so kind and smart Ron,” Draco said giving him what she hoped was convincing smile, “I can see why you're in Gryffindor, very courteous and selfless.” She felt like throwing up and Ron looked uncomfortable when their eyes met.  
“Are we talking about the same Ron here?” Hermione laughed, “Because I don't see someone like that.”  
“Oh shut up. A pretty girl finally see's the good in me and you want to make fun of me? I see how it is 'Mione,” Ron stuck his nose up in the air and made a big show.  
“Come on Alexandra, I'll show you what's good to eat,” He stated dramatically as he led her away from his friends.  
“It was nice meeting you!” Ginny called out as Ron pulled Draco away.  
“You too!” Draco replied.  
As soon they sat down with their food at the end of the Gryffindor table, Ron sighed. And Draco relaxed.  
“Good acting,” Ron mumbled to her as he picked up his fork. Draco lifted the corner of the mouth in half a smile.  
“Not too bad yourself. Did you just ditch your friends? Just curious.”  
“Oh they'll probably be back, but I figure that the more time they spend with you, the easier it will be for them to figure out who you actually are. Especially Hermione since she's innately suspicious of anybody I hang out with who's not the three of them.”  
“She's a little paranoid that someone will take her guy isn't she?”  
“I don't know what you're talking about,” Ron said before stuffing food into his mouth. Draco rolled her eyes, knowing that Ron was lying.  
“So what is it? You like her back and are just too embarrassed to get with her? Or do you not like her and so you deny that she actually has feelings towards you? Because it's quite gross, how much she's in love with you but you both try to deny it.”  
“I don-”  
“If you say you don't know what I'm talking about I'll stand up and announce that you're in love with her right here and now,” Draco challenged him.  
“I'm not! I just....”  
“Ah, you don't want to embarrass her.”  
“I don't want to ruin our friendship.”  
“So you pretend to be and ignorant, stupid git. Because that's so much more beneficial,” Draco said, finally taking a bite of the food that Ron forced her to get, despite the fact that she normally wouldn't even sniff at this food.  
“It's better to make myself look stupid then to lose my best friend,” Ron said before shoveling food into his mouth again. Draco studied him for a minute.  
“You actually believe that with all your heart, don't you?”  
“Yeah, I value friendship over my own reputation.”  
“You know,” Draco said, putting another bite of food in her mouth then pointing at Ron with her fork, “I think you're too selfless for your own good.”  
“So I should be stuck up and a snobbish git all the time?”  
“No, not all the time,” Draco found herself saying honestly, “Just.... you need to have more self-confidence and less self-sacrificing.”  
“But I'm self-sacrificing for a good cause. Which is better than self-confident for an evil one.”  
“Sometimes, you have to pretend to be self-confident when all confidence is shattered, and sometimes you have to use some bad things to accomplish that,” Draco said quickly before centering her attention on her food and stuffing her face with it.  
“This is better than I thought it would be,” She commented. Ron stared at her with curiosity.  
“Yeah....” he said quietly.  
Then his friends showed up and it was back to acting and lying to the people who meant the most to him, all for his supposed to be enemy.  
He saw Hermione looking at Draco and opening her mouth, about to ask a question. He quickly thought of something he'd heard one of the professors talking about.  
“So, did you hear it's supposed to snow?” he asked, cutting her off. She closed her mouth with a quiet huff and gave him a strange look.  
“Really?” Ginny asked, “I mean I know it's only a few weeks till Christmas Break, but do you think it's really going to snow?”  
“I heard one of the Professors talking about it. It was awfully cold and moist out today, so I suppose it's possible,” Harry said.  
“Yeah,” Ron said, trusting in Harry and Ginny to keep the conversation going, hoping that that would effectively stifle Hermione's questions.  
“Which Professor was that?” Ginny asked Harry. The two of them continued to carry on the conversation. Hermione, who was sitting on the other side of Ginny, across from Ron, seemed uncomfortable.  
Just as the conversation about snow was coming to an end, Snape walked over to Ron and Draco.  
“Excuse me, Mr. Weasley, but some of the Ministry would like to see Miss Malfoy. Now I must go to my table and make sure that they're behaving, could you take Miss Malfoy to see them?”  
“Of course sir, anything to help,” Ron immediately said, relieved, for once, to leave his friends.  
“Thank you for doing a service. They'll expect her very soon, so as soon as she is done eating take her,” Snape said, before stalking off to his table.  
Draco quickly started eating and Ron joined her.  
“Why does the Ministry want to see you?” Hermione asked.  
“Well,” Draco said in between bites, “They probably wish to know why I am here in Draco's stead, and whether Draco plans on staying away, et cetera.”  
“Plus, they'll have to decide whether to let her stay or not,” Ron said in between mouthfuls.  
“Do you mean that you might have to leave?” Ginny asked, “But we just met you.”  
“I don't know, I'm a little older than 11.”  
“You'd be what, a six year?”  
“Well, I'm seventeen....”  
“So yeah, six year.”  
“I'm done,” Draco said, pushing away her plate and taking a drink of water.  
“Okay,” Ron said, quickly finishing off his plate and picking up both of theirs. Hermione watched in wonder as he took care of her dishes for her. She's never seen Ron do that for someone before.  
“Let's go, see ya guys,” Ron said, waving at them as he led Draco away. She waved back at them as she walked away too.  
They quickly walked through all the hallways of Hogwarts, Draco pretending to be in awe whenever someone saw them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for still reading, hope you like this chapter too! Don't forget to kudos or comment both drive me to continue writing.

In the end, the Ministry contacted Lucius and told him what happened. He was furious.   
They couldn't figure out a way to change Draco back to her male self, but told her to be careful because she could transform at any time.   
They agreed with Snape's suggestions. So they moved Ron and Draco to connected rooms in a more closed off area of Gryffindor, with McGonagall's permission. They also moved Draco's schedule to be the exact same as Ron's, despite Christmas break coming up.   
Lucius told Draco that if she wasn't a he again by Christmas break that she'd have to stay somewhere else because they were hosting several parties and having several guests over Christmas, and it would be easier explaining an absent son than a son who's now a daughter. Draco agreed, although she didn't seem very happy about it.   
The Ministry decided that Draco's true identity was a Need-To-Know only thing, and agreed to stick with her being Alexandra until something could be figured out.   
Draco was very frustrated, and Ron wasn't a happy camper either, having to leave Harry and move in with Draco and basically be her caretaker. 

***

Ron set the rest of his stuff on his bed and looked through the open door to where Draco was organizing what clothes she decided to keep from what Madame Pomfrey gave her.   
Which amounted to one skirt, two pairs of pants, one undershirt beside the shirt she was wearing, and an extra set of sports underwear; only the skirt fit well.   
Ron never imagined that Draco would be so organized, but she was carefully refolding the clothes and placing them very carefully into the drawers. She was doing it slower than Ron thought necessary. But then he noticed that every so often her shoulders would shake.   
She was trying not to cry.   
“You know, at least you don't have Harry as a roommate,” Ron said in a light tone. She didn't look at him, which confirmed his suspicions of her crying.  
“Why's that?” She asked, she sounded emotionally done in.   
“Because of his living underneath a staircase for most of his life, he spreads his stuff everywhere. Like it literally took a half an hour just for me to determine what stuff was actually Potter's and what was mine.”   
“I would imagine, from how you just threw your stuff in the room, that you aren't exactly organized either,” Draco said, finally looking at him slightly, she'd noticed that Ron had called Harry, Potter.  
“Well no. That's Ginny's department, being organized. She takes care of that and the rest of us just let our stuff lay around,” Ron said, flopping down on the bed, on top of his stuff.   
“The house elves typically keep everything very organized. But when I'm here, I like to keep everything in its place, it makes it easier to see if anybody's taken anything.”  
“We're not concerned about stuff like that up here in Gryffindor.”  
“Obviously, you leave the doors open here. Down in Slytherin, we keep the doors snugly shut,” Draco said rolling her eyes.  
“Hmm... well, don't go around shutting doors here in Gryffindor. Keep all your stuff neat, sure, but if you close a door here, people are going to want to open it.”  
“Is there any privacy?”  
“Sure, just hang your tie on the door handle and people will leave you alone, but you're not allowed to do that if you aren't in your room.”  
“Why?”  
“Because McGonagall will come knocking, and if you don't answer she'll come in.”  
“Oh. I see.”  
“Yeah,” Ron said up to the ceiling. All of a sudden, Draco had crossed into his room and was moving his stuff.   
“Hey, what do you think you're doing?”  
“Your mess is driving me nuts,” Draco said as she began organizing things.   
“How will I be able to find anything!?”  
“It's not that hard, Ron.”  
“I- You called me Ron of your own free will?” Ron asked, surprised. Draco looked up at him, surprised herself.  
“Yeah, I guess I did.”  
“Huh. At least let me help so that I can know where some of it is.” Ron got up and started helping organize. They were still at it when curfew was announced. That's when Draco realized she didn't have any sleeping clothes.   
“Um... Ron?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I don't have any night clothes.”  
Ron stood up from where he was organizing some of his knick-knacks.   
“Oh.... right,” he quickly walked over to his drawers and pulled out some sweat pants and a shirt. He tossed them to her.   
“They might be a bit big, but I figure that it’s better than nothing.”   
“Thank you,” Draco said with a sincere smile. Ron smiled back at her.   
“You're welcome.”  
Then they sat there in the silence for a second, just smiling at each other, before Ron finally looked down and turned away. Then he started taking off his shirt and, as soon as she saw some skin, Draco quickly turned away to go and change.

*** 

When he woke up in the morning, Ron wondered where he was. Then he remembered everything with Draco and the smiling last night, and the warm feeling he got in his stomach as he stared into those grey eyes that looked upon him, last night, not with disdain but with gratefulness. He sat up and startled slightly to see Draco Malfoy leaning in the doorway, holding Ron's sweatpants up with one hand.   
“You snore,” she told him.  
“I've been told. I didn't keep you up did I?”  
“Well, I didn't sleep much, no. But that wasn't your fault. I had a roommate who snored.”  
Ron sat up more in bed, rubbing his eyes.   
“Why didn't you sleep much?”  
“Gryffindor beds are different than Slytherin beds. And the noises are different. So in a way, your snoring is probably what got me to even go to sleep.”  
Ron smiled at her, she looked kind of cute standing there, hair tangled from bed, in his clothes. But he did notice that she looked tired.  
“I'm not really much of a sleeper anyway,” She finally said.  
“So, any reason why you were staring at me sleep?” Ron asked.  
“You'd been quiet when I woke up and I wanted to see if you were awake, but then you started snoring again. So I just leaned there and thought about stuff. I figured that you'd probably wake up soon anyway.”  
“So, just thinking. Not pervertedly thinking about me in bed right?” Ron joked. Draco actually blushed a bit.   
“No,” she laughed, “Just.... thinking.”  
“Mm, I see. Well what time is it?”  
“About 6:20 I think.”  
“Breakfast starts in ten minutes,” Ron said, quickly getting up out of bed and stumbling to his drawers to get into real clothes.   
“Um, Ron?”  
“Yeah Draco?”  
“Do you think I could borrow some stuff from your sister by any chance? We are about the same size, so perhaps I could borrow some clothes and stuff until we have chance to get me some new stuff.”   
“Sure, we can ask her after breakfast,” Ron said as he pulled off his sweatpants. He was just wearing boxers underneath, so Draco, after a quick glimpse of his ass, turned away.   
“Well what will I wear for now?” She asked, “I can't wear the same shirt as I did yesterday, and I only have an undershirt otherwise.”   
“I see,” Ron said, mostly to himself. After he had finished with his pants, he pulled out a white shirt.   
“Here,” He said, throwing it to her. She caught and gave him a strange look.   
“Wear the pants from yesterday, or maybe the skirt, and put this over your undershirt,” Ron ordered.  
“But it's way too big.”  
“Just do it. Trust me,” Ron said as he turned around and pulled off his shirt.   
Draco did what he ordered and came back to the door, practically swimming in Ron's shirt. The sleeves went past her hands and everything was extremely loose. Ron chuckled and rolled up her sleeves so that they came up to just under her elbows. Then he took the ends of his shirt, unbuttoned a few of the bottom buttons, and tied it in a knot at the top of the skirt.   
“There. Fashion problem resolved,” he said, stepping back, then he looked at her hair.   
“But not the hair situation,” He grabbed his comb and had her sit on the corner of his bed. After he had combed through her hair, which had been a painful situation for them both, he put her hair in a French braid. He didn't have a hair tie though, so he held on to her braid and pulled her along. He was going to go to McGonagall because he knew that she'd let them borrow a hair tie when they saw Ginny.  
“Hey Ginny?” he called out. Ginny turned and took in the scene of Draco bending comically as Ron held tightly onto a braid.  
“Oh hey, could we borrow a hair tie?” he asked.  
“Sure!” she said cheerfully, she quickly pulled one off her wrist, “Here you go.”   
“Thanks,” he said turning and quickly tying off Draco's hair.   
“Did you sleep well?” Ron asked.   
“Bout as well as usual.”  
“Good. Thanks again sis,” Ron said giving her his best smile before waving goodbye, “See ya at breakfast.”  
“Yeah. Later you two,” Ginny said slowly.  
“Thanks and bye,” Draco said with a smile.  
The two of them quickly went back to their rooms so that Ron could grab a red tie and so they could open their doors a bit.   
“We forgot to ask about borrowing stuff.”  
“Oh yeah.”

Down at breakfast, Draco wasn't very hungry so she just got coffee, but Ron got a bunch of food and made her eat some bacon and rolls. When Ginny joined them, Draco quietly asked to borrow some stuff, which Ginny immediately agreed to. Hermione looked less than happy when she sat down beside Ginny, Harry soon joined them.   
“Hey, Ron, where'd you go last night? All your stuff was gone when I got back to the room, But when I asked McGonagall she said that it was okay and not to worry about it,” Harry said. The three of them looked at Ron expectantly. He looked over at Draco who glanced at him and took a long drink from her coffee.   
“Oh, I guess I expected her to tell you,” Ron said, trying to play it nonchalantly, “I got moved.”  
“Ron, you and Harry've been sharing a room for six years. You don't just get moved randomly at the end of a term,” Hermione said. She seemed highly irritable.  
“Well, I did.”  
“Why?” Ginny asked, considerably less irritated with Ron than the exasperated Hermione, but still wanting answers.   
“That's my fault actually,” Draco finally spoke up. Everyone turned to look at her, Ron was surprised since he was expecting her to make him deal with this by himself.  
“I had told the Ministry that I didn't really know anybody here except him, since he was the one who found me. I guess they took that as a request, so I was put at the end of the boys’ area in a connected room with Ron. It's kind of out of the way so Ron can check to make sure that there aren't any guys running around naked,” She explained.  
“Huh, I didn't know that was allowed,” Hermione commented. Draco simply shrugged her shoulders.  
“So what kind of stuff do you need to borrow?” Ginny asked her.  
“Oh you know, some shirts that would fit me, some pants maybe, not much,” Draco said with another shrug. Ron elbowed her then made a miniscule motion of taking a sniff of his armpit.   
“Oh! And deodorant too. You know, smell good stuff.”   
“Okay, I have some extra stuff you can borrow until we get the chance to go buy you some. Do you like books?”  
“Umm, some it depends on what kind,” Draco said.   
“Well Hermione and I have quite a collection.”   
“That's cool. Um, thank you.”  
“Oh hey, we probably need to talk to Professor Snape and ask if you can use Draco's books,” Ron said to her suddenly.  
“Oh yes, probably.”   
Ron gave her another piece of bacon which she only nibbled on because she knew that if she didn't eat, she'd be extremely hungry later.   
“Well I'll hurry up so we can catch him before classes start.”  
“You do that,” Draco mumbled. Ron started coughing and, almost without even thinking, he reached over and took a sip of her coffee. She seemed taken aback but didn't say anything by reminding herself that Draco would make a big deal about it.   
Hermione watched Ron do this with a frown and Ginny seemed surprised.   
“Hey, maybe we could come see you guys' rooms later,” Harry offered.   
“That would be nice,” Ron said as he gave Draco some more food.   
“Why do you keep giving her food?” Hermione asked.   
“Because,” Ron said around bites of egg, “she'll thank me later when it's almost lunch and she's just then getting hungry instead of in a few hours.”  
“It's fine,” Draco insisted, “It's really good food I just-” She was interrupted by handing her a sausage, “I'm not very hungry.”  
“You hear that Ron?” Ginny teased, “That means to stop shoving food in front of her.” Ron rolled his eyes as Draco took a bite of the sausage he gave her.  
“She doesn't have to eat it.”  
“What are the eggs like?” Draco asked, grabbing Ron's fork and taking a bite of eggs. Ron never shares his food, so him letting her take some got a response. It got the response she had wanted from Hermione, a jealous glare. For some reason, Hermione's jealousy gave her some form of joy.   
“It’s good. Not the best eggs I've ever had, but still good,” she said with a smile, “Do I have time for another cup of coffee?”  
Ron looked at his watch.   
“Yeah sure Alex.”  
“Great, do you want me to get you some or you just going to steal mine?”  
“I won't drink that much,” Ron said, giving her a smile. She smiled back at him, playfully.   
“Okay, so you'll just steal from mine then.”  
“Yeah. Hurry up though if you want to finish that in time to talk to Snape.”  
Draco smiled at him before heading off to get more coffee.   
“So, Alexandra seems nice.”  
“She is. She's a neat freak though.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, you know how Ginny kind of gets twitchy whenever she sees our room?” Ron asked Harry. Ginny shuddered just thinking about it.   
“She can't be worse than that,” Harry said, dubiously.   
“She is. After I'd moved all my stuff into my new room, I'd just kind of left it laying around. Well after she had finished organizing the very few things she'd gotten from the nurse, she looked at my room and just started cleaning and organizing everything. She folded some of my laundry!”  
“Wow. How can you find anything?” Harry asked.   
“Well, I had to stumble around a bit to find some clothes this morning, but it hasn't been to hard so far. Not that she has a lot of stuff to clutter it up, but her room is immaculate,” Ron said.   
“So you basically inherited a maid?” Hermione commented.   
“'Mione! That's rude,” Ginny said elbowing Hermione.   
Ron just looked back at his food. He decided to avoid the situation.  
“You know what? I think I'm done eating,” he said, standing up and grabbing his stuff. Hermione, Harry, and Ginny watched in surprise as Ron walked away.   
“I think you made him mad,” Harry commented before continuing eating.   
“Hey, where did Ron go?” Draco asked walking over.  
“Hermione made him mad and he went to put up his plate,” Ginny said.   
“Oh.... okay. Umm....”  
“You can sit and wait for him to get over himself,” Hermione offered.   
“Oh, thanks.”  
Draco sat and took a long sip of her coffee. It was really hot but she pretended not to mind.  
“So, how come you're just now coming to Hogwarts?” Hermione questioned.   
“Well, Uncle Malfoy just recently discovered my existence when he was notified that my parents had died. Before I went to live with him for a while, I was homeschooled,” Draco lied.  
“I didn't know that Malfoy had any extend family,” Ginny commented.  
“Well my parents and my uncle were on fairly bad terms. I'm very lucky that Uncle was gracious enough to let me stay.”  
“I wonder what his angle is,” Harry muttered. Draco pretended not to notice.  
“So, will you be staying long?” Hermione asked.   
“I don't know. At the moment, the Ministry is letting me stay till Draco comes back, and then it will be up for question again.”  
“I'd take you over Draco any day,” Harry said with friendly smile.   
“Yeah,” Ginny agreed. Hermione stayed silent but nodded. Draco wondered whether Hermione hoped that male Draco would come back so that she could get Ron back.   
“Well I'll take that as a compliment. You should know that, so far, you are a lot nicer than I was led to believe,” Draco said, she was partly telling the truth. She was enjoying them a lot more as Alexandra than she ever did as Draco.   
At that moment, a hand reached around her and grabbed her coffee.   
“Hey!” she exclaimed, turning to the offender. It was Ron who laughed at the face she made.  
“Who'd you expect it to be?” He asked.   
“I don't know.”  
“Well not to fear. I have spoken to Snape and he said that he'd bring Draco's books to our first class with him. Which is Defense Against the Dark Arts. Until then you can share mine for Ancient Runes,” Ron took a sip of the coffee, made a face and gave it back to her.   
“It's bitterer than last time.”  
“The more coffee I drink, the less sweetener I want in it. That way I don't get tired of the sweetness,” Draco explained.   
“Interesting,” Ron said, taking another sip before getting up, “come on, we gotta stop by my room to pick up my books.”  
“Okay. Thanks for the company guys,” Draco said.  
“You're welcome.” “Anytime Alexandra.” “Good day.”  
The last one was Hermione.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the day before they were to leave Hogwarts for Christmas break and Draco was still a girl.   
She'd learned to do female things without needing help, like getting dressed into female garments, or doing her hair, stuff like that. But that didn't mean that she spent less time with Ron. Instead, Ron had started asking her help for stuff. They'd become co-dependent on each other in the short time.   
The Ministry and several of the Professors had tried several spells to turn Draco back, but nothing was working.   
It became apparent to Draco that she couldn't go home this Christmas, and that sort of made her depressed.   
She tried to hide it but Ron found out when he came in and found her sprawled out on her bed.   
“Hey.”  
“Hello,” She replied, more dull than she'd meant.   
“What's up?”  
“Nothing.”  
At this point, Ron turned to face her and put his hands on his hips. He didn't even have to say anything.   
“Fine,” Draco bit out, sitting up, “Father isn't going to allow me to come home like this.”   
“Oh is that all?”   
“Is that all? That's a big deal! What am I supposed to do?”  
“Come home with me an' Ginny for Christmas,” Ron said, like it was obvious.   
“What?”   
“It's not that hard Draco. I already talked to mum an' told her that I'd be bringing a guest. I mean, we'll have to explain who you are when we get there-”  
“Like, who I really am or-”  
“Who you really are. It's okay, mum and dad's trustworthy, and it's kind of necessary for the hosts to know who they have in their house.”  
“But they'll kick me out!”  
Ron actually laughed.  
“This isn't funny Ron. They'll hate me.”  
“Not really, they'll love you once they get to know you, and once we tell them what happened, mum will be fine with it.”  
“Why?”  
“Because, it will be a chance to teach you that we're good, nice people.”  
“I don't kno-”   
“Please? This could be the only chance that we get to do something like this.”  
Draco sighed.  
“Okay. If you're mum's okay with it.”  
Ron practically danced.

***

Draco walked into the Burrow right behind Ron, she was highly apprehensive. The first person to greet them was Fred. Or at least she was pretty sure it was Fred. They were quickly joined by George (Or at least it was probably George) and one of the other siblings that Draco didn't know.   
“Hi so you're Alexandra, I've heard you've been hanging out with our little Ronniekins,” Supposedly George said.   
“Honestly I wouldn't know why, I mean, we're obviously the better looking ones,” Supposedly Fred said.   
“Hi, I'm Bill,” the other one said.   
“Nice to meet you,” Draco said shyly.  
“But seriously, what's a beautiful woman like you doing with our little bro?” Supposedly George asked, everyone was crowding around her and she sort of shrunk in on herself.   
“Guys, bugger off, you're making her uncomfortable,” Ron said pulling Fred and George away from her and giving her an apologetic smile. She remembered that Fred and George were the Weasleys that she disliked the most. They were annoying and had no sense of personal space.   
“Oh, sorry love,” Supposed Fred said.   
Draco glanced away and bit her lip. The Burrow wasn't her parents Manor, but it was dressed rather festively. Lights were strung on rails and walls, tinsel was strewn throughout, and there was even a lit tree with wrapped presents under it. She smiled a bit, remember some rather fond memories of the Manor at Christmas.   
“Ron! Ginny!” Molly Weasley came bustling out of the kitchen and hugged her children close. Arthur followed and gave Ginny a kiss on the head and ruffled Ron's hair. Then both senior Weasleys turned to Draco.  
“Hello dear,” Arthur said, holding out his hand to her, “I'm Mr. Weasley, but you can call me Arthur.”  
“Thank you sir,” Draco said, her heart was beating in her through and made her voice come out strained.   
“Oh dear, you're nervous. Don't be. We're a rather nice family. I'm Molly, Ron's mother,” Molly gave her a hug.   
“Uh mum, dad, we need to talk. Alone,” Ron said, looking around at all his siblings.   
“Who's we?” Arthur asked. Ron motioned to Alexandra and back to himself. Molly nodded.   
“Come on then. I need some help in the kitchen. Boys, take Ron and Alexandra's stuff upstairs. Just put them in Ron's room for now,” Molly said pulling Alexandra, Ron, and Arthur into the kitchen.   
“Now, talk quickly because the twins will be back soon and listening.”  
“Alexandra isn't actually Alexandra.”  
“Who is she then?”  
“I'm Draco Malfoy,” Draco admitted. Molly started a bit.   
“What?” Arthur said taking a tiny step back.   
“How?”  
“I'll tell them,” Ron said, putting a comforting hand on Draco's back, “A couple weeks or so ago I was out in the Forest and I heard a female voice. I followed the noise and found Draco like this, female and injured. I took her to Madame Pomfrey but nothing could be done for the feminine state of things. The Ministry believes that Draco is under some sort of spell or curse, but they haven't been able to find which one or reverse it. We don't know if it can be reversed or whether she'll be stuck like this or what. The only thing we know is that at any time, she could turn back into a boy.”  
“So why is she here?” Arthur asked. This was where Draco stepped up.  
“Because my father wouldn't allow me home while I'm like this. Ron's been taking care of me while I've been like this since he was who found me. He offered me sanctuary here for the holiday. Please, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I know that my family and your family are on less than good terms, but I would be eternally grateful if you would allow me to stay. I will help in whatever I can to assure that I will not be a burden while I'm here, just please, have mercy,” She finished, hands clasped together. Molly exchanged a look with Arthur who shrugged.   
“Of course. We're Weasleys that's what we're here for,” she finally said. Draco sighed in relief, feeling a weight come off her shoulders. She hugged Ron, still feeling that blissful relief. Ron wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear.  
“I told you they'd let you stay.”  
She smiled.  
Molly and Arthur watched this uncomfortably, they weren't sure what the feelings were between Ron and Draco or how they felt about it.   
“Thank you,” Draco said, smiling at Molly and Arthur. She finally released Ron and smoothed out her shirt (which Molly identified as one of Ron's).   
“What room should she stay in?” Arthur asked.   
“Well I assumed she'd stay with Ginny,” Molly said slowly.  
“No,” Ron said, shaking his head, “as I said, she could change any moment. How do you think Ginny would respond to finding Malfoy in her room?”  
“That's true,” Arthur agreed.  
“I can stay in Ron's room,” Draco offered, “We've practically been living together for the past few weeks anyway. I mean, there's two parts of a wall and a doorway between us, but we leave the door open when we aren't getting dressed anyway.”  
“That would be the most logical solution. Then if either of us wake up and find you've changed back, we can alert the other and get you out of here before anybody else sees you,” Ron agreed.  
“I don't like it,” Molly said, “It's not right.”  
“It is the most logical solution Molly,” Arthur said. Molly pressed her lips together and gazed at Draco.   
“What will we tell your siblings?” She finally asked Ron. Ron shrugged. There was silence for a bit before Arthur finally spoke up.   
“You're both seventeen. We could say that you're in love.”   
“What?!” Molly exclaimed, surprised at her husband, “How does that help the situation?”  
“Actually....” Ron said slowly, “That might work. She and I spent a lot of time together, and, because of who she really is, our relationship was rather exclusive. It explains enough that Ginny at least would believe it. And her awkwardness with the twins earlier could be explained by her being anxious about meeting the family.”  
“That's true,” Draco agreed, “I've already heard the whispers and seen the looks at Hogwarts. The way that Ron and I have been acting, people have been thinking that way anyway. It wouldn't really take much for us to act in love here would it?”   
“It wouldn't.”  
“But I-” Molly started, there was a small noise outside.  
“Come on dear. They're in love,” Arthur said. Everybody gave him a look but he just nodded towards the door and they all understood.   
“Fine,” Molly relented, “But I don't want any funny business between the two of you while you're here. And you'll be sleeping on different beds.”  
“Thanks mum, come on Alex, I'll show you where it is,” Ron said he took her hand and pulled her out of the kitchen.   
“Hey guys,” he said as he passed the twins. The twins just gave the two of them a strange look and walked away as Ron led Draco up to his room.   
“Oh god. I'm not sleeping with a 'Chudley' blanket,” Draco said, “Nope. No way.”  
“See, I knew you wouldn't want to. You have no sense of fun.”  
“Well at least I have a sense of sensibility,” she retorted. Ron laughed and flopped onto his bed. Draco just kind of stood there, her hands on her hips.   
“What's up?”   
“You're room is terrifying me.”  
“Why?”  
“It's filthy.”  
“Oh well sorry,” Ron said putting his hands up in mock surrender, “I don't have a neat freak who lives with me. Ginny avidly tries to avoid my room.”  
“Shit,” Draco muttered and immediately started cleaning things. Ron just put his hands under his head and watched her, amused. Draco rushed around the room moving objects around. When she opened his drawers she almost fainted.   
“Dear god. Do you even fold your clothes?”  
“No. I try not to.”   
“No wonder your clothes were always wrinkled before we started living together,” she muttered.   
“You can sleep on that bed,” Ron said, motioning to the other bed, “Since it's not Chudley infested.”   
“Thank you,” Draco said sarcastically as she picked up her bags and put them on the bed.   
She opened one and started taking out her shoes and setting them at the end of her bed, side by side.   
Then she started opening the second one and got squirted in the face by some kind of red and green glue. She stood stunned for a minute before waving her hands in the air quickly. She looked like she was grossed out and trying not to cry at the same time. Ron immediately got up when he saw what happened.   
“Fred and George,” he muttered, “I'm so sorry,” Ron quickly grabbed a dark grey shirt and rubbed the goo off her face, except for the fact that it left stains where the goo had landed.   
“The little bastards better have not gotten that on any of my clothes,” Draco growled. Ron smiled.   
“I'm sure it will disappear soon or something. They do that stuff. But if it makes you feel better, I know a way we can get back at them.”   
Draco smiled.  
“I knew I could bring out your evil side Weasel.”  
Ron just winked at her.  
“Come on, let's get the rest of this off your face,” Ron said as he led her to the bathroom. 

***

Later~  
“AAGH!” came twin screams from the twins’ room. Molly and Arthur looked at each other, concerned, but Ron and Draco just shared an evil grin and went back to drinking their coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and the kudos! Sorry if I get any information about the Weasley's home incorrect.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve at the Weasley's and fluff :)

Christmas Eve~  
Draco woke up feeling satisfied. She'd been at the Weasley's for several days and they'd accepted her well. Molly and Arthur had quickly gotten over their reservations against her as they watched her and Ron interact more (secretly, Arthur and Molly believed that the two actually were in love).  
She checked once more to find that she still was a girl and slowly got out of bed. She looked over at Ron's bed to find him still sleeping peacefully, it made her smile.  
Before she knew what she was doing, she walked over to his bed and sat down beside his sleeping form. She reached forward and brushed a red strand of hair out of his face and smiled down at him. She loved it when it was like this. When she'd wake up first and he'd be sleeping peacefully. It was during those times she hoped that she'd always be a girl. It made her long for the life that she could have as Alexandra.  
Leaning down, she kissed Ron on the forehead slowly, breathing in the scent of his shampoo on his hair. When she pulled away, he was looking up at her with those blue eyes.  
“That was rather sentimental,” he said with a sleepy smile. Draco smiled back at him but didn't reply. He pushed himself up on one elbow, reached forward, and smoothed out a strand of her hair. Then, gazing at her with a smile, he put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her down into a kiss. She kissed him back, cupping his cheeks in her hands. When the both pulled back, Draco felt very warm all over.  
“That was rather sentimental too,” she said with smile. Ron smiled and laid back down, putting his arms up and under his head.  
“I'm a rather sentimental person,” he replied then he motioned with his head for her to lay down. He scooted over on the bed and she did, laying her head on his upper arm.  
They just laid there for a moment, both thinking about the same thing, but not wanting to ruin anything by speaking.  
“Was that another, 'while we can,' moment?” Draco finally asked. Ron replied with a hum and Draco turned onto her side so that she could look at him. He turned his face so he could look down at her.  
“I wish we could be like this forever,” she whispered softly. Ron smiled softly at her but then got this look in his eye.  
“What if we could?” He asked.  
“We don't know if I'll turn back on my own or if the Ministry will find a cure.”  
“I know, but what if they don't? Then we could be together. I don't even care if everybody knew who you are. I.... I love you. All of you. In any form.”  
“What if they do find a cure Ron? What if I do turn back?”  
“Then I'll love that you too. I don't care Draco,” Ron twisted so that he leaned over her some, “I don't care if you're a guy or a girl, Draco or Alexandra, Malfoy or not. I love you.” Draco felt some sort of a relief.  
“I love you too Ron,” She whispered. Ron leaned down again and kissed her. Gently at first but the pressing harder. Draco opened her mouth and helped him deepen the kiss, bringing her hand up to his head.  
“Hey guys it's time for- OH MERLIN! GROSS!” one of the twins covered his face when he saw them. Ron sighed into Draco's mouth and pulled away.  
“You were saying that it was time for something?” He asked, his ears had gone red but he was keeping calm.  
“Time for you two to stop sticking your tongues down each other's throat. Gross. God. It's time for breakfast, but it looks like you two have plenty to occupy your mouths with. So if you could, mother's expecting you two,” the twin finished delivering his news and rushed out the door, closing it on his way out. Ron sighed and flopped his head onto the pillow next to Draco's, across her body.  
“That was embarrassing.”  
“For him maybe. I'm not feeling particularly embarrassed, disappointed maybe, but not embarrassed,” Draco said. Ron pushed himself up and looked down at her.  
“Brothers have to ruin everything,” Ron said with smile.  
“Hmm and what would have happened if he hadn't appeared?” Draco asked suggestively. This time the red reached Ron's cheeks and he looked away, embarrassed.  
“Mom said no funny business, so I guess we'll never know,” Ron finally answered. Draco laughed and got up to go put on an over shirt to go downstairs in.  
At breakfast, Fred wouldn't meet their eyes and George kept looking at them. Draco acted as if nothing had happened and chatted away with Ginny and Molly, they were going to be doing quite a lot of cooking and baking today.  
Ron spent a good five minutes of dinner just gazing at Draco as if in awe. He couldn't help the smile on his face as he noticed tiny things about her. Like the freckle right under her ear, or the strand of hair that refused to stay in place, or perhaps the way she always smelled her coffee right before she took a sip of it. His favorite thing was how she kept glancing over at him and smiling slightly out of the side of her mouth or how, when she laughed, she curled up a bit on herself.  
“Did you have a good night's sleep?” Bill asked him.  
“He certainly woke up well,” Fred muttered. Ron sent Fred a look before turning back to Bill.  
“Yeah, I slept fine.”  
“How's Alexandra liking the Burrow so far?  
“She told me this morning how much she loves it here,” Ron said.  
“Is that what she said she loved?” Fred grumbled into his cup. Bill gave Fred a curious look before rolling his eyes and turning back to Ron.  
“Well she's certainly a very nice girl. I hope you'll be bringing her around more often?”  
“I don't know. She might not be going back to Hogwarts. She was only there for a trial time and it’s possible that she won't return. If she doesn't then I wouldn't know how I could,” Ron said with a shrug.  
“But surely you two will keep in touch,” Bill said as if it were just a fact. Caleb, from across the table, laughed.  
“It's a miracle that Ronny got a girl, outside of Granger, to talk to him Bill. He's marveling in the fact too much to plan that far ahead,” he said, taking a bite of his bacon and grinning at Ron. Ron just rolled his eyes and continued eating his food. A hand reached over and grabbed his coffee cup, he turned and gave Draco a look. She just winked at him and took a drink of his coffee. Caleb and Bill seemed to watch this with a kind of amazement.  
Ron just let her keep it, and ended up giving her one of his sausages too.

***

Christmas Eve Night~  
Draco laid, curled up in her bed, wide awake. She took a deep, sad sigh. She missed being at home. She was very happy to be with Ron and the other Weasley's, but she missed the Manor. She was feeling very emotional about it actually.  
Without even realizing it was happening, she was crying. Softly at first, but it grew louder and she couldn't contain it.  
In a matter of seconds she felt warm arms pulling her against a warm body and warm lips pressing against her head. She turned and tucked herself into Ron's body and let herself cry, knowing that Ron would comfort her.  
He did.  
He laid down and held her against him with one hand, petting her hair with the other. He started humming a slow song and the feeling of his vibrating chest, as it raised and lowered with each breath, was soothing and she eventually stopped crying.  
“Are you okay?” he finally asked, his voice was gentle and loving.  
“Your shirt's wet.”  
“That's okay. Are you okay?”  
“It's such a silly thing,” she said quietly.  
“It's not silly to me if you were crying about it.”  
“Your shirt's really bothering me.”  
“You're stalling,” he said but then he sat up and took off his shirt and laid back down, “Here, better? Will you tell me?”  
“I was just thinking about Christmas at the Manor. It was my favorite time of the year,” She finally admitted with a sniff as she laid her head down on Ron's now bare chest.  
“Why?”  
“Because everything was good. The Manor would be decorated with big ribbons and lights and wreaths and it was always so beautiful. And we had this huge tree that everyone helped decorate. Even mum and father. And we'd host parties all the time. Sometimes we'd have two in a day. But my favorite part was on Christmas Eve, when father would light the tree and it would stay lit all through the night. And in the morning I'd run down to the tree, and there would be presents under the tree. Some for me, a couple for dad, and a few for mum. But, no matter what I got, I always loved seeing mum's face whenever I'd give her presents from me.”  
“That sounds amazing.”  
“I wish I were there,” Draco said slowly, she felt Ron sigh beneath her head, “but at the same time, I'm very glad to be here. With you. I just.... part of me can't wait to see mum's face in the morning, but then realizes that I won't.”  
Ron smoothed her hair.  
“Well, I can only hope that our Christmas is half of what your family's Christmas is to you,” Ron said. Draco moved so that her head was at the same height of Ron's.  
“Well, I don't have you at my Christmas. So it's bound to be good. But not if we don't get any sleep,” She said. She moved the covers over Ron and placed one hand on his warm chest. She quickly kissed his cheek and whispered, “I love you,” before snuggling back down.  
They fell asleep quickly after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Sorry it was short.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas

Christmas Morning~  
Ron woke up first. He normally was the late sleeper, but it was Christmas so like bloody hell was he going to sleep in. Except that as he laid there, he could feel warm breath tickling across his chest, accompanied by a weight and a hand. He looked down and smiled at Draco.   
He moved only a little bit, but Draco rolled over away from him and he immediately felt the loss of warmth and personage.   
He sighed and got up, quickly putting on a sweater. He quickly went and checked, and he saw Ginny and Caleb reading, waiting for others to come out. At that moment the twins opened their bedroom door, and Ron knew that there would be no people staying asleep for much longer. So he quickly hurried to the kitchen to find that someone had made coffee. He made a cup, just how Draco liked it, and hurried back upstairs with it. Reentering his room he walked over to Draco's bed. She had rolled back over.  
He leaned down and kissed her on the lips to wake her up.   
As he pulled away, Draco's eyes fluttered open. He smiled and showed her the cup of coffee.  
“I think I just found my new favorite way of waking up,” She said sleepily.   
“I think I just found my new favorite way of waking people up. But only for you,” Ron said with a smile.   
“Can I have another one?”  
“Another cup of-” CRASH, “coffee?”   
“No. A kiss. What was that?”  
“The twins.”  
“Okay.....”   
Ron leaned forward and gave her another kiss.   
“No more until you're out of bed.”  
“You're cruel.”  
“I know. Get up,” Ron said, pulling the covers off of her and walking away with the coffee.  
“Son of a....” Draco trailed off quickly getting out of bed and wrapping her arms around herself.  
“It's cold.”  
A sweater landed on her face, she tugged it over her head and took her coffee from Ron. When he leaned forward to kiss her again she raised the cup to her lips and flipped her hair in his face.   
“That's for being-” CRASH “mean. Should we go make sure nothing bad's happening?”  
“Don't worry. The twins are just making noise to get mum and dad out of bed faster.”  
“That's rather-” BANG POP “annoying.”  
“Yeah. But it's what they-” BANG “do.”   
“Huh,” Draco took another sip of her coffee and went to look out Ron's window. Soon she felt Ron's sweatered arms surrounding her and his lips on her neck. Shivers tingled down her spine and she turned to kiss him back.  
“MERRY CHRISTMAS!” Molly Weasley's voice called out from outside their bedroom door. Ron smiled down at Draco.  
“Not a moment’s peace,” he said happily.  
“Is it always like this?”  
“Oh yes. It was worse when the twins were kids and got up really early.”  
Draco didn't respond. She only pecked him lightly on the cheek and pulled him, by hand, to the door.   
Everyone was up now and chittering among themselves.   
When everybody had settled down, they started handing out presents.   
The twins had gotten everybody, except Draco and their parents, some odds and ends from Diagon Alley, Draco received a box of chocolates and some never dying flowers, and their parents each received some knick knacks. Caleb had gotten the twins some sort of powder that they seemed excited over, his parents received some more coffee and some scarves, Bill got an old book, Ginny got a new book, Ron got a new Chudley item, and Draco was given a black scarf. Bill got everybody similar things, except that Caleb got some sort of device he seemed excited about, and Draco received a small box that a tree would grow out of. Ginny had gotten Fred a supply of chocolate straws, George got some fake ears, Molly got some new pans, Arthur got a supply of books, Ron got a coffee mug, and Draco was given a book of poetry. Molly had knitted everyone various objects. Arthur gave everyone different knick knacks and devices, Draco was given an ornamental snake bracelet that Arthur said would give off light in the dark. Draco, just gave everyone these silver and gold chord bracelets. Ron gave the twins these devices that apparently check the chemical mixture with in a substance, Bill and Caleb both got books, Molly received a new apron, Arthur was given a new sweater, Ron gave Ginny a pretty painting. But it was Ron's gift to Draco that she loved the most, a metal band that had delicate trees and the words 'No Matter What' carved artistically on it, it was big enough that she would be able to where it when she was a boy again.  
Presents opened, they had breakfast.   
After breakfast, when they were up in Ron's room, Draco pulled a smallish box out from under her bed. It was wrapped in shining silver wrapping and a green bow. She handed it to Ron.  
“I wanted to give it to you when there was nobody around.”  
IT turned out to be a golden bracelet in shape of a snake. It was the perfect size once Ron got it on.   
“Great minds think alike,” Ron said, kissing her on the cheek. She smiled at him.  
“Now we have a matching set.”   
They laid, cuddling, in bed for a long time, eating Draco's chocolates.   
It was bliss.

***

“We need to tell them,” Draco announced, walking into Ron's room. He looked up from where he was reading, “Ginny and the Twins at least. But they need to know.”  
“What makes you think so?”  
“I just got an owl from the Ministry. They tell me that they've figured it out and I'm on a timer. They say I should go back to normal by New Years,” Draco said, tossing him the envelope containing the letter, “I'll still be here in that time. They've gotten to know me as this, maybe the reaction won't be too bad. I've already told Molly that it will need to happen soon.”  
Ron slowly read through the letter, making sure he didn't miss anything, then he sighed and set it down, nodding.   
“Okay. How and when do you want to do this?”  
“Dinner?”  
“Alright,” Ron said quietly. He laid down on his bed, one arm under his head. Draco frowned at him. She went and laid beside him, putting her head and hand on his chest. He crossed his other arm over his body and laid his hand on top of hers.   
“I'm scared Ron,” Draco finally admitted, “I don't want to do this. I want to stay like this.”  
“I know,” Ron sighed, “But remember, no matter what, I'll still love you.”   
“I'll love you too.”  
Ron kissed the top of her head. Both silently agreed to take a nap. 

***

Nobody took the news well. The twins took it least well, a bit of shouting and insulting happened. Ginny was upset. Bill and Caleb got overly quiet and wouldn't look at her anymore.   
Draco felt like crying. Just hours ago she felt like part of the family, but now she was being treated like the enemy. She had to remind herself that she practically was.   
Ron held her hand the whole time, and he got almost angrier than the twins, but at them not at her. At one point he even pulled her into a hug and glared at the twins.   
In the end, after everything was explained, everyone seemed to accept it. Ginny even smiled at her. But it was painfully obvious that she would be treated completely differently now.   
She gave the twins back their flowers.

Later that night, Draco cried in Ron's arms, wishing that she could stay like this forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you guys with how supportive you've all been (you should know that you guys are a lot more vocal than those on Fanfiction.Net)


	6. Chapter 6

It happened on New Year’s Eve.   
Draco was silently helping Molly and Ginny in the Kitchen when she started feeling sickly. She got really bad, really quickly, Ron had to carry her up the stairs. He then, knowing what was bound to happen, managed to convince her into a pair of boxers and one of his t-shirts before tucking her into bed.   
He gave her one last kiss before she passed out. 

When Draco woke up, he knew immediately that he was a he again.   
“Ron?” he called out. His voice definitely back to how it used to be. He looked around the room, Ron was nowhere to be found. But there was a pair of jeans that would probably be a bit big on him, and a sweatshirt at the end of the bed. Draco changed but laid back down on the bed before he could convince himself to go back out. He laid facing away from the door and sighed.   
He wished he wasn't here, but, more than anything, he wished Ron was with him.   
Someone knocked on the door.  
“Draco?” Ginny asked through the door.  
“That would be the unfortunate occupant,” Draco answered, still facing away from the door. The door opened and Ginny entered.   
“Hi,” she said quietly, “I see you're back to normal.”  
“Such is my bad luck.”  
“Did you really like being a girl? I always thought it would be easier being a boy.”  
“Yeah I liked be a girl. I didn't have to be 'Malfoy' then,” Draco replied, adding a sneer at 'Malfoy'.  
“Look, Dad took Ron out to occupy him. He.... he loves you.”  
“I know,” Draco said quietly. He felt Ginny put her hand on his shoulder and he finally sat up and turned and looked at her.   
“You know that I used to hate you before. But as you were a girl, I became your friend, and I still believe myself to be your friend, even though you're a guy now. But I am first and foremost, Ron's sister, and I will tell you that Ron loves you, again,” She said firmly.  
“I know.”  
“And I have to ask your intentions towards my brother.”  
“I thought big brothers have to give this talk?” Draco said, smiling a tad bit out of the corner of his mouth.  
“They're all outside the door, they wanted me to deliver the speech,” Ginny explained. Draco nodded his understanding and ran his fingers through his messy hair.   
“So. What are your intentions towards my brother?” Draco bit his lip and looked into Ginny's serious eyes.   
“I think that I love him.”  
“You think?”  
“I love him. Period. But, the complications of our love affair is that now I'm a boy and someone hated by everyone Ron care's about.”  
“Have you had sex with him?”  
“No.”  
“You've kissed him?”   
“Not in this form. As a girl I kissed him. We kissed a lot actually.”  
“And you slept together.”  
“Only slept.”  
“You love him. Do you plan on a future with him?”  
“That would be something I would love. But I'm.... I'm afraid.”  
“Of what?”  
“That, even though he said no matter what, and even though he told me he would, that he won't love me in this form.”  
Ginny pressed her lips together.   
“I think he still will,” Fred said, suddenly appearing in the door way, “Ronnie's never really hated you like we have. And he's open minded about relationships and sexuality. I always suspected that he was bisexual anyway. I think he'll still love you.”  
“The problem is that everybody else hates me because of my family. That's why I liked being Alexandra, I could leave all those expectations and stereotypes about my family behind and be who I really am,” Draco said, “Plus, skirts are rather freeing.”  
Ginny smiled and Fred chuckled.  
“Must admit Malfoy, you did make a pretty hot chick.”  
“No denying,” Draco said with a grin. Suddenly Draco's stomach grumbled.   
“Hey, what time is it?”  
“About three.”  
“I slept through lunch?”  
“You slept through most of the day. But I suppose physical transformation must be pretty taxing,” Ginny said with a smile, “Come on. I'm sure we can find you some food.”

***

Draco waited nervously, biting his lip. Ron was due home any minute and he wasn't sure what to expect from the boy. He glanced at a clock then back towards the door, then he scratched behind his neck and sighed.   
Ginny watched him silently, it wasn't every day you see Draco Malfoy not only nervous but shy as well. Molly had agreed with Ginny and Fred in saying that Ron would still love Draco, and that had caused Draco to blush and bite his lip. He really hadn't stopped biting his lip since.   
Draco got up and started pacing, hands working behind his back.   
“You'll be fine,” Ginny encouraged. He just gave her a small smile and started pacing faster. Ginny frowned and watched. Then she remembered how, as a girl, Draco had liked his hair being played with.   
“Draco, come sit down in front of me, back towards me,” she ordered. Draco bit the inside of his cheek before obeying, and relaxed quickly after Ginny started massaging his head.   
They stayed like that for a while before Draco finally sighed.   
“The part I dread the most is the inevitable disappointment that will be in his eyes when he sees I'm a boy again,” Draco finally admitted. Ginny was surprised at such a personal admission. She opened her mouth to speak again but Draco interrupted her.   
“I mean, I guess I know that he'll still love me, but I just know that he'll come in and he'll look at me and a bit of disappointment will show in his eyes even if he keeps his features schooled or even smiles at me. It just kills me, thinking about that look in his eyes.”  
Silence.   
Ginny wasn't sure how to reply to that, she just continued to massage Draco's head.   
“Well, there's one thing you mustn’t do when he comes back,” she finally said, letting go of Draco's head. He turned to her expectantly.  
“You are scared of getting hurt by that look, so you'll want to revert to your old, cocky, 'Malfoy' ways. But don't do it. That will disappoint Ron more than you being a boy. Ron might be scared that you'll go back to how you used to be, he's grown to love this new, true you and he might be afraid that your transformation changed that. When he comes in, don't go cocky, don't grin at him, and don’t be strong. Be vulnerable okay?”  
Draco thought it over and nodded.  
“Yeah,” he finally said, “I think you're right.”  
“Of course I'm right, you git.”  
They heard the announcement of Arthur and Ron's arrival and Draco gave her a nervous look. She smiled and nodded encouragingly to the door. Draco stood up and seemed as if he were going to head to the door, but then shook his head and rushed up the stairs, taking them three steps at a time. Ginny frowned as she heard Draco slam Ron's door.  
“We're home!” Arthur called out. He and Ron came walking in and Ginny smiled at them.  
“Hey big girl,” Arthur greeted her.   
“Hey, did you guys have fun?” She asked.  
“Yeah.”  
“How's Draco?” Ron asked, looking around. Ginny bit the inside of her cheek.   
“Well....” she started slowly, “he's a he and he's upstairs freaking out right now.”  
Ron's gaze barely registered as a hint of disappointment for a millisecond before turning to concern.   
“Why?” He asked.  
“He's afraid you'll be disappointed, he just told me that he doesn't think he could handle seeing you disappointed. So when we heard you guys arrive. He rush up to your room and slammed the door.”  
“So it wasn't the twins,” Arthur said to Ron. Ron nodded and started walking to the stairs, Ginny rushed up and grabbed his arm to stop him.  
“Ron.”  
“What?”  
“You can't.”  
“Can't what?”  
“Can't let him see the disappointment. I know you wanted him to stay a girl forever so you two could have your happy ever after, and I know that even though he is a boy, you'll still love him. But seeing disappointment in your eyes just might destroy him. So before you go into your room, expect to see Draco Malfoy standing there, the Draco Malfoy you've always known, but in a Weasley sweater.”  
“I'll try,” Ron promised before heading up the stairs.   
“They ought to mention that I saved their relationship when they get married,” Ginny muttered as she went to ask her mother if there was anything she needed help with.   
Ron took a deep breath as he stood outside his door and followed Ginny's advice. 

Draco Malfoy, standing there smugly, in a Weasley sweater. Ron thought to himself.

He opened the door and stopped. Draco was rushing around the room, reorganizing things. He looked up at Ron and bit the inside of his lip.   
“I've figured out a way that you can make it seem like there is more room in here and things still look organized,” he said. Ron noticed that he sounded nervous.   
“Is that right?” Ron asked closing the door.   
“Yeah. I've had a bit of time to think about it. I really think that all the Chudley stuff isn't too bad, it doesn't take up that much space and the orange of it definitely brightens it up which adds to the space illusion,” He said, shrugging.   
“Well good,” Ron said walking towards Draco a bit. Draco finally turned around to look at him and bit his lip.   
“Hi,” Draco said quietly. Ron realized that Draco looked scared.   
“What's wrong?” Ron asked taking another step towards Draco. Draco's eyes kept dancing away but always came back to meet Ron's own.   
He didn't speak.   
“Ginny....” Ron started saying, but he just finished with a shrug. Draco nodded, teeth playing with his bottom lip nervously.   
“You couldn't- I mean, I could never- I just.....” Ron tried saying, “Oh hell,” he finally just gave up. He grabbed Draco and pulled him into a kiss. The kiss seemed to make Draco relax and he put his hands around Ron's waist and pulled the boy into him.  
The kiss was a push and pull, give and take type of kiss where their heads and mouths didn't stop moving and many moans of pleasure escaped unhindered.   
“I love you,” Ron said as he kissed Draco roughly.   
“I love you too,” Draco replied. Draco started pulling on the bottom of Ron's shirt as they kissed. Ron grunted an affirmation and Draco pushed his hands under Ron's shirt. Ron moaned loudly at the contact.   
“Hey! You two better not be having sex in there!” George/Fred's voice called through the door. Draco sighed into Ron's mouth and removed his hands. He gave Ron a quick wink.  
“Oh merlin, Ron! Harder!” Draco called out in a strained sounding voice.  
“Oh yuck!” Fred/George exclaimed, “Wait. Does that mean that Draco is a bottom?”  
Draco strode to the door and pulled it open.   
“Do I look like a bottom to you George Weasley?” He said getting into George's (it had been George the whole time) face.   
“Maybe you think it's sexy when Ron takes control?” George suggested.   
“That does sound pretty sexy,” Draco said, with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle. He smirked.  
“I'm kidding. Please don't have sex right now. It's time to start the New Year’s Eve festivities,” George said, making a face.   
“Get out of our room,” Draco growled, the sudden change into a hostile character visibly surprised George, and when Draco took a step towards him he skittered off.   
“That was pretty sexy,” Ron said from where he had sat on his bed.   
“I know,” Draco said with a smile. It wasn't a particularly Malfoy-ish smile. It was a Draco smile. Ron smiled back and jumped off the bed.   
“Let's get to the festivities.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're close to the end *hears crying in the distance* Oh no, it's okay friends. I have other works. You can go check out. I'll be starting some knew ones on here and I'm on Fanfiction.net as well. Writing Fangirl for hire.   
> It's mostly SPN fics on there but I also have some Castle, Avengers, and Les Mis.  
> It doesn't have to end.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

It was above everyone at Hogwarts's understanding as to why Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley were not only sitting together at the Start-Of-Term feast but why they were acting almost..... sweetly towards each other.  
For their part, Ron and Draco was resisting the urge to just kiss each other or hold hands or the like. They figured they should break everyone into it slowly.  
They even had a good lie to tell everyone.  
Lucius had sent Draco to have Christmas with Alexandra and the Weasley's as to make sure that Alexandra wouldn't be to infected by the Weasley's. And, after spending quite a lot of time together, Ron and Draco decided that there was no point to being enemies.  
It wasn't much. But it would suit their purpose.  
Ginny was nicer to Draco too. She'd seen the soft, sensitive Draco, and wanted to protect what Ron and Draco had.  
Plus, who else would be able to pacify Harry and Hermione so well. Not Ron, and sure as hell not Draco.  
Speaking of pacifying....  
“What the bloody hell do you mean that you and him are friends now?!” Hermione yelled.  
“What I mean, Hermione, and you too Harry, is exactly that. Draco Malfoy and I are friends,” Ron said, rather impatiently.  
“Look, I really don't see, much of a point of not being friends with any of you. Despite warning her not to, Alexandra got to know you and didn't hate you so much. I'd like to.... try. I didn't hate all of my time at the Weasley's and Ron's actually a pretty kind bloke. I just.... please?”  
That shut Harry up. Hermione was trying to find words to say.  
Ron gazed at Draco like he was the best thing in the world.  
Draco gazed right back.  
Ginny couldn't stop from smiling, maybe Slytherin's silver tongues were useful for other things besides insulting people and getting their way. 

Ron and Draco had quite the problem figuring out how to spend time together without anybody finding out their secret. But they managed.  
A few months later, Ron Weasley showed up at the entrance for the Slytherin halls in the middle of the night. As soon as Professor Snape saw Ron, he turned around and got Draco.  
Draco came out to talk but stopped as soon as he saw Ron.  
“You've got to be kidding me,” Draco said amusedly. Ron frowned.  
“Please don't tell Harry,” Ron squeaked, pushing her hair behind her face.  
Draco had to double over to try to contain his laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tha-tha-tha-that's all folks! The end! Sorry it's so short but I just needed to finish it up. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
